Together we go
by marshmallow10293
Summary: Clementine amd Luke have been traveling together for years. it's their time now. They will go together. (Clementine and Luke brotp)


Clementine and Luke stumbled up the hill. After all that happened in the past year, they were all that was left. Sometimes Luke questioned if there where anymore humans left in the world for they hadn't seen one in over 3 months. Even bandits weren't a problem anymore. What was a problem was food. Animals weren't exactly easy to find anymore and canned food that wasn't expired was a treat. The young 13 year old tugged at the 39 year old man's worn leather sleeve. Luke glanced down at clementine, then returned his eyes back forward. "Yeah Clem?" "How much further Luke? Where are we going anyways?" Luke stopped walking. He looked down into Clementine's honey colored golden eyes. "Honestly Clem, I don't know. Were going wherever this hill takes us." Clementine sighed deeply. They'd been walking for days, only stopping at night fall. "Luke?"

"Yeah Clem?"

"How much food do we have left?"

Luke swung his old greenish-brown backpack around. He dug through and found 3 stale granola bars, a probably expired can of corn, and a handful of trail mix. "We've probably got enough for at least a week and a half if we space it out." Clementine groaned. Her stomach growled,they hadn't eaten anything today and she seriously doubted they would. Luke himself was starving. He can't remember the last time they had a good meal. He decided to try to keep the mood light and continue their conversation. "Ya hungry kid?" Clementine rolled her eyes. She hated when Luke called her a kid. "I'm not a kid Luke, not even age wise anymore and I sure as hell wasn't a kid mentally a year back either." Luke laughed through his nose at her statement. "Right k-..I mean totally badass teenager who is definitely NOT a kid." Clementine once again rolled her amber eyes and punch his shoulder. "Damn right." Luke smiled at her. Maybe she had spent a little to much time with Nick, you know, when he was alive. Luke wouldn't admit it but he missed his best friend. Maybe even more than friends at one point. But none of that mattered, not anymore he was gone just like everyone else. The two spent their day dragging themselves along the hill, they only stopped once when they couldn't feel their feet anymore. By sundown they reached the end of the hill and were back into the dull, dried out forest. "Luke we need to stop." Clementine was exhausted. She was barely able to stand on her legs. She panted trying her best to give her lungs the air they needed. Luke stopped in his tracks and took a worn, ripped sleeping bag out of his backpack. He rolled it out on the cold wet ground. "Alright kid get in." Clementine was too tired to complain. She simply set down her own backpack and laid on top of the blood stain semi-soft fabric. Luke laid right beside her, at first she struggled with this, sleeping next to Luke but eventually she got used to it. Sometimes on cold nights Luke wrapped his arms around her small torso in order to maintain warmth. It certainly was colder now that global warming wasn't such a problem. After all their were no factories or cars to add to the heating. For some reason Clementine couldn't sleep. Her thoughts nagged at her. She had quite a bit of weight on her shoulder. Not that it was leaving anytime soon. Luke on the other hand was slowly sinking unconscious, letting his body rest for a while. He was interrupted by Clementine poking his empty stomach. Luke opened his tired eyes slowly. "W...what Clem?" The silence that filled the air concerned Luke, it wasn't like Clementine to do that. "Hey you alright?" Luke propped himself up on his elbows, he could see the outline of Clementine in the darkness. "Luke?...What's the point anymore? What are we even doing? If we all die anyways then what's the point of stayin' alive? I mean were both miserable and we don't even have a plan..." she paused letting her words sink in. "so why are we here?" Her words stung Luke more than any hunger or pain could. 13 year olds weren't supposed to say that. Nobody is supposed to say that. He couldn't believe such a beautiful, young girl could say that. Then again, what was really the point? It hit Luke then that she was right, that there was no point. Eventually their time would run out and they would parish just like everyone else. He wasn't letting the only thing he had left in the world to care for die though. That wasn't like him. "Clem don't talk like that alright? Were here for each other, hell we could be the last humans alive! Think of it if we die then the population dies too. So that's why were here, to hold out the human race as long as we can." Clementine didn't buy Luke's reasoning, although Luke was satisfied with his answer. She let it go anyways not wanting to concern Luke anymore. She closed her eyes and snuggled into Luke's chest trying to let sleep seep in. Luke was able to fall asleep quickly, the warmth on his torso generated by Clementine body had helped him. Clementine didn't fall asleep until another hour passed, even with Luke's arms wrapped around her. She always hoped nothing snuck up on them during their slumber. This time, she didn't.

Clementine awoke to a bright and early morning. The rays of the sun hit her eyes causing her to squint. She slipped one arm out of Luke's grasp and rubbed her very tired eyes with it. She was not looking forward to another day of walking to nowhere, a pointless journey leading to nothing but misery. Her stomach roared reminding her that she was starving. You could physically tell. She could see a small amount of her ribs if you lifted up her shirt and her weary muscles weren't as strong without food to fuel them. She nudged Luke until he awoke. "Mornin'." Clementine spattered a smile on her face. "Mornin' Clem." She had developed a small accent due to spending almost 4 years around people you only talked with southern accents. Luke groggily sat up and reach over to the backpack on the side of the broken sleeping bag. He pulled out a stale granola bar. "Here ya go Clem." He broke it in half and gave one side to Clementine. They both wolfed down their food. It wasn't enough to fulfill the acing hunger in their stomachs, it never was. Luke tried to keep a positive mood at all times but Clementine knew he was slowly breaking. He had kept the cheerful attitude for over 3 years. She knew he kept it all inside kinda like she did. "Well we better get goin'." Clementine forced a smile. Luke helped her to her feet. They rolled up the sleeping bag, picked up their backpacks, and headed deeper into the forest. They walked for hours in the gray cluster of trees. It wasn't exactly something you wanted to view. Even the sky seemed gray in the dead forest. Its once beautiful blue was now a dull gray. They were both already tired when they started walking, now they were exhausted and with no destination to head to there wasn't any hope. "Luke?"

"Yes Clem?"

"Are we just gonna walk til' we die?"

Luke started down at Clementine for a long time. He looked at her sad eyes. All of her just seemed defeated like if he gave her permission, she would drop dead without a second thought. Luke realized then that there was no saving anymore. They were all in deep shit no matter what the situation. "No Clem well get somewhere 'ventually. Just you wait when we get there we'll go fishing just like back at the cabin. How that sound?" Clementine smiled at the though of fresh food. She knew it was just a hopeful lie to keep her going though. "Will their be ice cream?" she said sarcastically, of course there would be no ice cream. "Yes, yes there will be. Cream soda too!" Clementine rolled her eyes and looked up at Luke, who had a goofy smile on his face. God, he was such an idiot sometimes. "Sometimes you're real stupid Luke, ya know that right?" Luke grinned. The only person that lived along with him. He always though she would outlive all of em. He never though he would make it this long yet here he was weak, but alive. "Yeah I've been told that multiple times by a certain girl with golden eyes and short pigtails who's been following me for the past 3 years. Think she likes me." The lightest of blushes appeared on Clementine's cheeks. She was just lucky you couldn't see it with all the dirt and muck on her face. She punched Luke's shoulder. "Keep dreamin' farm boy." Luke was about to make a witty comeback when they heard something they hadn't heard in weeks. A growl, followed by a moan. The two went quiet, their survival instinct they'd developed throughout the years kicking in. Luke pulled out his trusted machete while Clementine took her axe out of her pocket. She also kept her other hand close to her gun. Three lurkers limped along the trees. Clementine swung her axe at the closest one. She hit it dead center in the head, brown blood oozed out of its rotting skull. She yanked her axe out with force letting the body drop motionless on the cold ground. Luke decapitated the next lurker approaching. Its neck squirting old blood on their faces. Luke then saw just hoe many their were. Now he understood why they hadn't seen one in weeks. They were all here, all wondering around in this area. They had nowhere to go anymore, nothing to feast on. Just like them. Luke turned around pulled Clementine and ran. He clutched her arm tightly, pulling her up every time she tripped. "Luke what the hell are you doin'?!" Luke just kept running. When he felt safe enough he stopped. "Listen there are thousands of em' there alright?! We just gotta go around or maybe turn around go back but we ain't goin' through that. There's too many of em'." Clementine's eyes widened. What were they gonna do? They couldn't go back they would die. They couldn't go forward either. An idea popped into her head. "The camouflage Luke! We get walker guts and we smear em' on ourselves! It's the only way we gotta chance at survival." Luke smiled, she always had a plan. "Good thinkin' Clem! Alright we gotta do this quick." They walked back to the approaching herd. Luke used the tip of his machete to cut open the decapitated walker that lied on the ground. He dug his fingers into the exposed wound through the flaps of the walkers chest. He pulled out a handful of chunky guts. The smell they produced made him want to puke the little food he had in his stomach. With a scrunched nose he plopped the mush onto his chest, smearing it across his leather jacket. He grabbed another scoop and placed the fowl mixture of blood and bits of intestine on his back, then his jeans, and a bit on his face. He nodded towards Clementine. "Your turn." Before she could do it herself Luke refilled his hands with the muck and spread it on Clementine's back and face. She stuck her hand into the body, the familiar disgusting texture of the guts on her fingers. She smeared it on her chest, letting some drip down onto her pants. "I hate this smell." Luke almost laughed at what she was saying. After years of surviving in a world like this the smell of rotting flesh and old blood was still enough to make anyone vomit. "You're tellin' me kid." Clementine shot him a glare. She wasn't a kid. Kids don't smear walker guts on themselves. Luke raised his hands up in defeat. Even in a time of possible death he still managed to lighten the mood. "Hey uh Luke...if we don't make it i just wan-" Luke cut her off "Clem we will make it...we have to." They both looked at the herd coming in front of them. This was going to be hell. Luke took Clementine's hand in his. "You stay close alright? If we get separated you run forward and you look for me when you get out. Just keep quiet and close." Clementine nodded, she felt the slightest butterflies in her stomach. This was it either they get out alive or the end up dead. They stepped forward, the first walkers surrounding them. Clementine gripped Luke's hand. She was digging her finger nails into his rough flesh. Luke didn't mind at least it reminded him that he wasn't alone in this, whatever happened Clementine would be with him like she always was. It felt like they were walking through hell like the walkers were endless. They bumped into a few causing them to walk a bit faster every time. Clementine felt something grab her arm. She frantically turned around. A walker had gotten a grip of her and was trying to bring her flesh into its rotting mouth. It wanted to sink its teeth into her. She tried to wave it off furiously moving her arm. She couldn't keep it off, she was too weak. She felt like claws were sinking into her wrist. She let go of Luke's hand. Luke who had kept walking didn't notice until he looked down. He looked back to see Clementine trying to get a walker off her wrist. Luke didn't think he acted, he didn't care if he made noise he had to save Clementine. Luke sliced any heads that got in his way. He ignored the pleads of Clementine to leave her, for him to go forward. He wasn't doing that. He slammed his machete into the walker that had Clementine's wrist trapped. Maybe he should have been more careful. As soon as he did pain shot down his shoulder. He shouted in pain. A lurker had bit him. He planted his machete right in the middle of the walker's head, swung Clementine over his shoulder and ran. He ran past past all of the walkers shoving them out of the way. He ran until they got out the remain walkers and even then He didn't stop he kept running. He ran until they were safe and miles from the walkers. He set Clementine down and panting, resting his body on a nearby tree. Clementine held her wrist. She looked at the thin trail of blood coming from each indent in her skin, how the teeth marls were starting to become a mixture of blue and purple. She was bit. "L-Luke! I...I...I'm bit..." Luke ran towards Clementine and embraced her in a bone-crushing hug. She lifted her hand to Luke's shoulder, she traced the outline of the ripped cloth. His leather jacket had ripped and that's were the walker got him. "Oh..oh my god Luke..." he hugged her tighter. "Shit...Clem it's alright were gonna be fine...were...we'll be fine..I promise.."

"BUT IT WON'T BE FINE WERE BIT!" Clementine snapped. There was no use lying anymore, they were both gonna die so what was the point. "You know what we gotta do Luke, our time is up." For the first time in a long time, Luke started to cry. Looking at Luke cry made Clementine cry. It was horrible they probably were the last humans and now they were going to die. It was just was happens. "H-hey Clem...were almost there...that safe place were there ice cream and cream soda..." Clementine nodded. She was gonna see Lee...and her mom and dad. Luke took his pistol out of his pocket. It only had one bullet. Clementine did the same. "Clem...I'll see ya soon okay? I promise the pains almost over." They held their guns to their heads. The bite on Clementine's wrist felt hot, it was starting to burn. Luke ran his finger along the cool metal of the trigger. In a second it would all be over. They could be at peace. Clementine's hand trembled. For the first time in a long time she was scared. Scared of death. Scared of never seeing Luke again. "Alright Clem...on the count of three you pull the trigger...I'll see you there alright? Its almost over. " Clementine nodded. She breathed heavily. "Don't be scared I'm here...I'll be here with you the whole time.." He took her finger tips into his hand. They had to be together for this. Luke had to use force to get his next words out. "okay...I love you Clementine. 1...2..."

"WAIT! If we don't ever see each other again...I just.. I love you too Luke...we had a good run... We almost made it...G-Goodbye." Luke shook his head. This wasn't goodbye. "No Clem...We can't say goodbye. I promise we'll see each other again. I'll see you soon, Clementine...Now it will only hurt for a second I promise...1...2..." his words stuck to her mind. _I'll see you soon, Clementine._..for once she believed him. "3!" Two piercing gunshots rang throughout the forest...


End file.
